1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accommodating case that has an accommodating portion that can accommodate at least one of a portable radiographic imaging device and a portable X-ray source, and to a device system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-16977 discloses a portable radiographic imaging device (an electronic cassette). A handle portion is provided at this portable radiographic imaging device. By hooking the handle portion on a projecting portion that is provided, the handle portion and the projecting portion are electrically connected, and a rechargeable battery of the portable radiographic imaging device is charged through the handle portion.
However, in conventional techniques, when, due to imaging being carried out during a visit to an individual's home or a visit to a nursing facility or the like for example, the portable radiographic imaging device or the portable X-ray source is brought to the destination of the visit and used thereat, the rechargeable battery, that is provided in order to make the portable radiographic imaging device or the portable X-ray source operate, must be charged in advance. Further, there is also the problem that the rechargeable battery, that is provided at the portable radiographic imaging device or the portable X-ray source, discharges during transport.